Tales of Koroshiya
by Anime592
Summary: 250 years after Brave Vesperia saved the world, people started using something else to create blastia's. High Ranking Demon souls. A guild named Koroshiya is an assassins guild, they work to collect Demon souls, assassinate people, and work for the knights. But what happens when another Child of the Full Moon is born in the Royal Family? [Also on wattpad]
1. The assassin

**I know I haven't finished my other stories, and I don't care. If I don't have any side projects to work on I get very bored. I've been wanting to do a Tales game, and this one is based off of T.o.V.**

A dark figure was sitting on a tree branch. Two boys were standing behind he/she, and they were wearing black hoodies and jeans. One had two broadswords, and the other one had a spear strapped across his back.

The dark figure was wearing a white mask (Like Hei off Darker than Black, if you haven't watched it google image it), a long trench coat, black combat boots, and had he/she's hood up. It had a blastia wrapped around her wrist, and had a katana in a bag that was slung over her shoulder.

The three figures left the burning village, making sure that no one seen them. They couldn't afford to get caught. Not with the bounty on their heads.

**ThIsIsAliNeBrEaKThIsIsAliNeBrEaKThIsIsAliNeBrEaKThIsIsAliNeBrEaK**

A girl with blue hair and was wearing a black dress with dark blue flowers along the bottom was standing in a garden. Knights were standing behind her, near both doors, and watching anyone who came by. She never understood why they did that.

"Aika!" A voice said behind her.

She turned around and seen a teenage boy. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes, and he was wearing black boots that went to his knees, a white tee and pale blue jeans. He had a wide smirk on his face and one of the guards took a step towards him, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Calm down, he's a friend" Aika snapped.

The guard glared at her and the boy. "He's not supposed to be talking to a person high-ranked like that."

"Then go away if you don't want to here it! I don't want any of you to be here anyway." She snapped again, glareing down at the guard who gulped and stepped back.

Aika had wanted to join an Assassin's guild, Koroshiya. So she had started to learn how to fight, heal, use blastia, stuff like that. But after she had gone through the training, the commandant and her parents and denied it.

Her blastia was a gold choker around her neck. The gem was blue. Her favorite color. Before her mother had died, she had given it to her. Her father had married another woman the day of her mothers funeral. She had started to think her father had killed her mother just to be with the woman.

The guards walked away and the blond laughed.

"What do you want, Kai?" Aika smiled up at the 6'4 blond. She was only 5'4.

He glanced around to make sure no one heard him. "I'm going to try and join Koroshiya." Her eyes widened. "I'm taking you with me, if you want to go."

She looked down at the ground and tried to think of the reasons why she SHOULDN'T go.

"Maybe we can find the person who killed your mom." He said, making her head snap up.

He had been the only person to believe her when she said she thought her father had killed her mother. He had cussed her father out the day of his and her mum's wedding. He had been thrown in the dungeon for a while to make sure he didn't kill anyone with the blastia he had on his sword.

The guards had kept a close eye on him since then. The same with her since she had been wanted to join the Koroshiya Guild. Aika looked up at Kai.

"I'll go."

A girl with black elbow length straight hair was walking down the streets. She was wearing her teams uniform, an all black long coat that almost went down to her feet, black boots, blue jeans, and black gloves. A symbol of a dark blue dragon was on drawn on a black ribbon tied around her neck. A katana was in a red bag slung over her shoulder, she was wearing a golden bracelet with a blastia gem. A white mask hung from a ribbon on her belt.

She walked up the long steps to the Palace and knocked on the door. It was still early in the morning so not a lot of people were awake. It suprised her that four guards opened the door. Four.

"Good morning." The black haired girl bowed. "I'm here for a mission from the king or queen and Her Majesty."

"Walk down this hall and go through the double doors." One of the guards said, looking over her with disgust.

The black haired girl brused her bangs out of her face and shifted the bag on her shoulder before she started to walk down the hallway. When she reached the doors she opened them and walked in to see the king and queen and a dark blue haired girl. She was sitting beside a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He looked oddly familiar to her.

She walked in front of the king and kneeled down, her head bowed.

"What do you want." The king said.

"I'm here for the guild called Koroshiya." Whispers and glares spread through the room. "Somone here sent me to do a mission, and someone from this town as asked for the leader of Koroshiya to come and take him to our HQ so he could join. I have come to do the mission, and take the boy with me."

"Then why hasn't your leader come here? I thought you said he was here." The queen asked.

"I am the guild master of Koroshiya. My name is Kurosaki Kita."

**Just so you know, Kita is the only girl in the guild. In this time or whatever, guys don't think girls can fight, join guilds, stuff like that. Next chapter will be up soon! I was gonna make this longer, but I wanted to make a very bad cliffhanger XD I don't own the picture used in the media, I found it on google. It's a bleach OC. If the person who owns it wants me to take it down then I will. The main charcter in the story looks sorta like this person, excpet she has black hair, and I don't think I said her eye color. Their dark blue.**


	2. Kurosaki Kita

**Here's the second chap! It took me a while to make it though. Next couple of chapters will have much more fighting, deaths, and all that other happy stuff! XD Enjoy!**

**Flash back chapter:**

Kita was sleeping out in her garden. Her parents had told her she was being annoying, so she went outside to take a nap. People almost never went by their house, because it was in the middle of no where.

It was a tiny house that her father had made out of logs for her mother before they got married. Then they had Kita. Their house was surrounded by forest, creeks were everywhere, and birds and other animals were their only neighbors.

Kita jumped up from her spot on the ground and walked off into the woods. She sometimes found animals there, and they would watch her to make sure she wouldn't hurt them. After a while they would either leave or walk up to her to see if she had any food.

She heard whimpers and cries from some kind of animal, and birds screeching. She took off running and ran towards the cries.

When she broke through a clearing, there were at least six birds clawing and pecking at something blue on the ground. She flicked out her switch blade and lunged at the birds, making them scatter. One started to attack her and she stabbed it through the heart. The bird fell to the ground, and Kita turned around to see what the animal was.

It was a wolf. A baby wolf. It was very tiny. When she reached down to pick it up, she realized that it was so tiny that three of them could fit into the palm of her hand. It's mother had probably thought it was going to die and left it.

She gently picked it up and sat down. She set the blue wolf down on her lap. There were black stripes in its fur, and she hadn't really noticed them before because it's fur was matted in it's blood.

She pulled out stitches and bandages. When she got down stitching it's wounds and wapping the bandages carefully around the stitching, she placed the wolf inside her pocket. It's tiny tail wagged happily, and it poked it's nose out of her coat pocket to watch her.

She laughed and gently tapped it on the head, and it licked her hand. It had emerald green eyes. When she got home she showed how small it was to her parents. They told her to get rid of it, that it would die. She told them she would make sure it didn't, and they let her keep it, but they were worried that it would die and break her heart. But it didn't. It grew and soon it was as bigger than a normal male wolf.

Kita's parents were surprised that it had lived and how big it had gotten, and soon they could no longer feed it. It had gotten to big, and they didn't even have enough meat to feed themselves. Kita had gotten skinner and skinner, and she had gotten sick. They saved up so she could see a doctor, but there was no medicine, and other children were getting sick too.

A few weeks later Kita slowly got better. Other kids did not. They died, and their parents grew angry at Kita's parents when they found out that Kita had lived. Her parents went out every morning, and people at stores always asked how their kids or whatever were. And they always pass it on to other people.

_Of course no one's gonna come look for someone to murder! So lets give out everyones adress and all that lovely crap!_ Kita thought bitterly.

She hated the people in town. They always had warm cloths, food, they got education, friends. Kita didn't have that. She had torn animal fur as blankets, stale bread, no friends, only animals, and no education. Her parents taught her how to hold a sword, use a gun, use blastia, and they borrowed a few books on the worlds history and taught her how to read and write. But that was it. She didn't know math, how to make friends, other stuff like that.

Kita's hair was short when she was little, making people and other children think she was a boy. So they treated her like one. A man had walked by her when she turned twelve and told her parents how she should have been in fighting classes by now for the knights. Her parents talked to the rich man about it had found out that ot didn't cost much. So they took her every day to the classes.

She made one friend, Kimura, a girl with firey red hair that went down to her waist but was tied up in a high ponytail. Her bangs were clipped back with a pin that had a black rose on the end of it. She wore a hoodie, jeans, and combat boots. The sword master had agreed to let her join. By that he meant she had threatened to slit his throat and _forced _him to let her join.

But she was a good fighter just like the guys. Her and Kita were excellent fighters, and they soon became top of their class. Kimura was the only person there who knew about Kita's true gender.

"Guys are so sexist." Kimura said one morning while she was sitting in a tree.

"They are." Kita agreed. "They think their the only one's who can fight. I can shoot a bow better than them! I think girls are better at paying attention then men, but that's not really true to for all women."

"Hahaha!" Kimura laughed at her joke about some women not being able to pay attention. It reminded her of her mother.

"Can I ask you about your parents?"

"They died when I was little. A knight had killed them when they refused to pay their taxes. The king and queen had already made an agreement with my parents that when I got better they would pay the debts they couldn't pay for now. The knight had gotten angry and killed them."

"I'm sorry...My parents almost died once when I was sick. Some guy had tried to run them over with a car on purpose."

"People are idiots, and I don't trust them. Some don't have any common sense, but then again, I don't believe in common sense." Kimura said quietly.

"Sometimes things are just to ridiculous to believe." Kita agreed.

When Christmas came around Kimura came over with cake and presents. Their parents talked to her for a little bit and then Kimura and Kita went hunting with her father. He had agreed to take them out for the first time since they were old enough to start getting drafted. The day that everyone was petrefied of. When they might not see their family or friends anymore. They would never see their smiling face or their voices anymore, if they didn't die then it seemed like forever. Kita's brother had died in the last drafting when he was eighteen. And the way the monsters in the forests had been acting then they were going to have to draft lots of good fighters for this.

Kimura and Kita both agreed that if they were getting drafted then they would have liked being the leader of their team. They would make sure that everyone came back alive to their families, even if that meant their families would never see them again. They would rather die then see other people get hurt, even if that person hated them.

The day of the drafting came, and Kimura was sitting beside Kita's mother, clutching her hand. Kita was sitting acrossed from them, leaning back and staring at the numbers on her slip of paper. Her father was hunched ovef, staring intently at the radio.

_2678, 6325, 9346, 1298, 6543, 8909..._

The numbers kept coming, until those two certain numbers had been called.

**Welp, that's it. I don't own the media down below. I got it from the anime Naruto. The two tails looks a little bit of what Kuromaru (Kita's wolf) looks like. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

"My brother died here, and I'm going to make sure everyone of us makes it back alive!"

"How the hell did you get here, runt?! Your about as tiny as a potato!"

"What is that thing?! It's huge!"

"I wonder if there are any mages willing to come here from Aspio."

"The city of Scholars?"

"I won't let you die! I won't watch any more innocent people die because I couldn't save them!"

"Guilds, huh? Sounds interesting!"


	3. War Time l

**Another flashback story ^^; This will be over soon, promise.**

Kita was packing up when her mother walked in. She looked sad, and she looked even sadder when she noticed the suitcase full of cloths. Kita could easily tell what she was thinking.

"I'll be fine." Kita promised.

"That's what your brother said before he went off to the military and died." She sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have signed you up for those classes. I should have known they were only for men, then you wouldn't have to leave." She buried her face into her hands.

"Then papa would have had to go." Kita said quetly and sat beside her mother. She reached out and took her mothers had in her hers.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be careful, and I've seen Hikaru fight enough times to know how to do it. He showed me how to hold daggers when I was little since I could never hold a sword up without falling backwards." The two girls laughed and Kita's mother stood up and wiped her eyes.

"You'll be fine." She agreed. "Just make sure that if you do become captain for your squad, make sure you'll die for them, because they'd do the same for you. I'd die if you were to die, but I'd be proud to know that you died protecting your comrades." Her mother walked out the door and Kita stared out her squared window.

Winter was setting in, snow was falling slowly to the ground. White flowers that had bllomed in the fall had white specks on them, making them looking to bright to look at. The sun reflected off the snow and it sparkled.

Kita sighed and walked downstairs. She stopped at the kitchen doorway when she heard her parents having a quiet argument.

"She'll be fine! Yuu was in a guild and he wasn't like the other guilds." Her father said to her mother.

"But those guilds have been killing people! Innocent people! Yuu was in an assassin's guild. He only killed criminals!"

_Guilds, huh? Sounds interesting! _Kita thought excitedly. _Maybe I'll make one._

She quietly backed up from the kitchen and walked up the stairs, making sure not to make the stairs creak under her weight. When she reached the top of the staircase, Kuromaru was standing there with her head tilted to the sound. It looked like she had a slight smile on her face.

"Hello, Maru." She said quietly. "Lets go to bed before mom and dad catches us listening to them. I gotta get ready for the military tommorow anyways."

Kuromaru's ears went back on her head and she whined quietly. Kita sighed.

"I told you, they may not let you join. Your not exactly a human." Kita joked and Kuro's ears perked up a little more.

"Lets go." Kita walked into her room and Kuro followed her in. While Kita was shutting the door, Kuro made herself comfortable on her bed. "Really? Fine you can sleep there." Kita chuckled and snuggled under the blankets behind Kuromaru. She laid her head on her back and sighed.

The next morning, Kita dragged her suitcase from underneath the bed. She grabbed her headphones and mp3 player off of her dresser and then she slowly walked down the stairs with her heavy suticase.

When she got to the bottom step she got attacked by her mother. She was hugging her tightly and crying.

"Mom!" Kita yelped. "Dad! Help me!" She laughed.

Her dad went over to her and pried her from Kita, the two of them laughing while her mom was glaring at them.

"Your laughing on the day when everyone has to go to the military?" Her mother scolded.

"Today isn't that bad. I'm actually happy. At least I won't be bored." Kita smiled and her mother wacked her on the back of the head. "BAKA!"

Kita grabbed her suticase and they all went outside. Kromaru dragged her bopdy close to the ground and kept looking up at Kita with sad big eyes. She would whimper every so often.

"She knows your leaving." Kita's dad smiled sadly and kneeled down to pet her on the head. "It feels like so long ago when you got her. You were really little then. We all thought she was going to die, but she didn't. She stayed alive, and it was probably because you helped her."

Kita looked down at the blue wolf. "I'm taking her with me."

Kuromaru's ears perked up and she stood up straighter with her tail curled over her back. Her eyes twinkled as if she knew Kita would take her if she acted sad.

The three of them laughed and Kuromaru bowed her head a little bit and stared up at Kita. Kita waved goodbye to her parents and started walking towards the train station.

"Kita!" Someone yelled and slung their arm over her shoulder.

"Hello Kimura." Kita smiled up at the older girl.

"Awww, is this your dog." She smiled and knelt down in front of her.

Kuro growled slightly. "She doesn't like to be called a dog because she's not one. She's a wolf."

"Really?! That's awesome! Just don't let the knights know about it, they'll consider her a monster and kill her. Just tell them she's a huskey." Kimura warned and stood up.

The three of them went to the train station and gave the conductor their drafting papers. The conductor made Kuro wear a leash and muzzle, which she obviously hated.

Kita leaned against her window with her headphones in and listened to her favorite song before falling asleep.

**I'm going to break this into about three parts since I don't want to have a chapter that's really long XD I hate typing long chaps. So I'm going to be making parts and adding a those cliff hangers in the last chapter in them. I DON'T OWN THE PICTURE IN THE MEDIA. If the owner wants me to take it down, I will. The person in the media looks like Kita when she's in the assassin's guild. The one in the first chapter also looked sorta like her, but this one looks closer to what she would look like. SeE yA!**


	4. War Time ll

It had been two days since Kita and Kimura had arrived at the military station. And already Kita was bored and started to get tired of having to sit inside a cabin all day. In the afternoon they would finally be able to start fighting and she would no longer be bored.

But the day dragged on, and Kita had started to annoy the guys that were eating in the lunch room. She had kept going in there and asking what time it was every thirty seconds. One even threatened to get their drill sergeant. She had heard he had made some guys piss themselves (- Remind anyone of someone XD).

She sat in her cabin eating chips and staring up at a ceiling. Then she got back up and started polishing her sword. Her father had gone into town and bought a new sword and sent her to her. It's hilt was black and wrapped in blue ribbons that hung of the ends. It's blade was silver and shone whenever light hit it.

A bell toned loud and Kita quickly stood up and stuck her sword in her sheath. She threw the bag over her shoulder and quickly ran outside to where she would be meeting the drill sergeant. When she got outside people were in rows, so she stood in one of the middle rows. There was a tall guy beside her. He was at least 190cm, and he had black hair that covered his left eye. He had dark green eyes and was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. Kita had to look up just to see his face. She was short. SHe was around 160cm, and most of the girls there were taller than her.

The drill sergeant came out of a cabin and started screaming at everyone. There was a little boy, probably twelve years old, who got screamed at for being small and weak. The little boy looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

When he got to Kita he leaned down at screamed in her face, "how the hell did you get here, runt?! Your about as tiny as a potato!"

Kita stood up straighter and made her voice louder than his. "I'm here to fight against the monsters to protect my town!"

"Your brother was Yuu, wasn't it?" He asked, leaning back a little bit.

"He was! He was drafted for the military and ended up staying here until he died."

"Well, I hope your as good as your brother." He turned her around. "About face!"

Kita smiled a bit and forced herself to keep from laughing when some guy who was older than her got yelled at for pissing himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Finally, we get to start training!" Kimura flopped on Kitas bed and she laughed.

"I've been bored all day, I can't wait until it's our cabins turn. That drill sergeant's awesome, I bet he could make even the higher ups wet themselves!"

Kimura laughed and Kita sat beside her. "So, have your parents wrote back."

Kita rubbed the back of her neck. "N-no...I wrote to them a month ago, we get mail every month, so they should have wrote back, right?"

Kimura frowned and stared down at the ground. "I really hope nothing happened to them."

Kimura treated Kitas parents has if she was her own. She didn't know what she would do if she had lost her parents for a second time.

"Don't worry, I bet mom and dad are busy. Or moms worrying about me."

Kimura nodded and smiled. She knew they were both trying to avoid what might have happened to her parents.

The two of them sat on Kitas bed and talked about swords, guns, about what it would be like to be captain. The guards would pick someone who seemed like they would make a good captain and had them lead the group. But they were given papers on what and where to go. If they didn't follow them, they were in trouble.

Kimura jumped out the window and quietly made her way back to her cabin. Kita stared into the darkness.

_They can't be dead. They can't..._

**Kita was sitting in her room, silence hung in the air. Kita opened her mouth to call out, but her voice wouldn't work. She swallowed thickly and slowly got up from her bed.**

**She walked down her steps and walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. She covered her mouth and forced herself not to puke.**

**Blood was splattered on the walls, a pool covered the floor. Two bodies were lying face down on the marbled floor. Organs were strung out across the room, and two hearts had been smashed into the floor.**

**A dark shape was huddled in the corner. Kita slowly made her way to the shape, but it twirled around. She gasped. it was Kimura. Her eyes were dark black, and she was covered in blood.**

**"Kimura?" Kita chocked out.**

**She snarled at her at launched herself and Kita. She quickly sidestepped and bumped into the wall. Kimura was sitting on the floor on all fours. She looked at Kita and glared at her. She jumped at Kita again and this time she landed on her. She ripped into her stomach and ripped out her guys.**

Kita leaped up and screamed. She was covered in sweat and her stomach felt queasy. She jumped up from her bed and ran into the bathroom. She collapsed beside the toliet and puked. When she had stopped throwing up she slay got up and walked back to her bed.

She sat on the edge and put her head in her hands. Had Kimura killed Kitas parents? Or did a look alike kill them? She couldn't have been in two places at once, and Kimura would never kill her parents. Would she?

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kimura leaped up from her spot on the bed and looked around the room. She had had a dream that Kita had killed her parents, and then killed her. Then she had another dream that she had killed Kitas parents and then killed Kita. But it was like she was watching her body to it, she had no control over her body what's so ever. She carefully got up and walked outside to get fresh air.

When she stepped off the last step she heard another door open and shut. She quickly crouched down and pressed herself close to the cabin and hoped that no one saw her.

"Kimura?"

"Kita?! What are you doing out here?" Kimura hissed and stood up.

"I should say the same to you." Kita sighed and walked over to Kimura's porch and plopped down.

Kimura sat beside Kita and they both looked up at the stars.

"Their dead, I know it..." Kita whispered and Kimura swallowed thickly. She was alone again.

Kita got up and walked back to her cabin. Kimura closed her eyes and then got up to go to her cabin as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When they got up the bell was ringing. Kita groaned and slowly got up. She quickly put on her uniform; a white tee shirt undernath a coat that went down to her feet. It was buttoned up at the top and hung down at the bottom. She was wearing black jeans and combat boots that went to her knees. Everyone in the knights were required to wear them.

Kimura met Kita halfway to the training feild. There were black bags underneath her eyes, and Kita guessed she hadn't slept at all last night. Kita had barely gotten any sleep, and she knew what Kimura was thinking. They were both alone know, and Kimura knew Kita was leaving to start her guild. She wouldn't be joining, not after what happened to her parents.

When they got to the training field the drill sergeant was yelling at people to get quiet. He would be calling out people who were going to be captains for tomorrow's trip outside the barrier. Kita crossed her fingers and glanced behind her at Kimura. She had her head bowed and her bangs were covering over her expression.

Kita's heart dropped when the drill sergeant called someone else as captain for her team. It was a guy who barely had any muscels, was short, and had a smug expression. Kita wanted so badly to punch him in the face...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After the teams were picked they all went back to her cabins and waited for tomorrow. The guy she had met on the first day was sitting out on her porch. She opened the door quietly and went behind him.

"Boo!" She yelled and he turned around with a bored expression. "Awwww~"

He smirked. "I heard you walk out."

Kita sat down and looked at his sword. The blade was shiny, the hilt was wrapped in black ribbons, and the sheath was pitch.

"Were did ya get that?" Kita asked.

"My younger sister gave this to me...She died a year ago when the drafting started."

"Was her name Akira?"

His head snapped towards her. "How did you know that?"

"Your sister was my brothers girlfriend...He died protecting her, but they both ended up dying..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I remember your brother, he looked a lot like you." He smiled down at her.

"And your sister looked nothing like you." They both laughed.

"My brother died here, and I'm gonna make sure everyone one of us makes it back alive! Even that smug captain." Kita said and stood up to walk back inside.

"My name is Kai." He called to her when she opened the door.

"Kita." She walked inside and shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they all lined up to get ready to get into teams. The comandant called out the teams one last time and everyone got together. Kimura, Kita, Kai, Lily, Eren, and Conny were all on a team. Eren was their captain, and he barked out orders to the rest of his teammates, who ignored him and pretened to be intrested in every word he said.

When he walked off to go talk to the comandant, everyone turned to Kita. "So, how do you think we should do this? We can leave -Face to do his own thing."

Kita chuckled. "I made a promise though. None of us are going to die today. Maybe if we go around the barrier and then start working our way inside. We can all stay together to get the larger groups and then split up to work on the smaller groups. We shouldn't have to trouble, considering your all fast and good with swords. I dunno about Eren though. Seems like he just worries about his _hair._" She mocked and glanced over to where he was standing.

"Alright, lets do this!" Kai said.

"Maybe we can put Eren in a bag and carry him around~" Lily teased and they all laughed.

"Hey, have you guys heard of the city of scholars?" Conny asked.

"City of Scholars?" Kita asked.

"It's really called Aspio, but tons of mages live there! Maybe we can get some help from one of them. I bet they know how to keep the monsters out."

"I wonder if I can get the drill sergeant to get some mages from Aspio to come here. It would certaintly help." Kita muttered.

"Lets go you guys, I don't need more people dragging me down." He yelled.

"Excuse me?" Lily yelled angerly. "I'll follow Kita, and only Kita!"

The others got behind Kita to back her up and he looked surprised. Then he glared at her. "Fine! We'll see who gets killed. I'm staying here." He turned his head to the side and Kita stiffled a laugh.

"Fine with me, lets go." Kita said and started walking off towards the edge of town. Eren stared at her in shock and glared at their backs. He turned around and stomped towards the cabins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After destroying the monsters around the town they all took a break. Everyone was breathing hard and were wounded.

"I think we need to stay together...from now on." Kita flopped on the ground.

"With this many injuries, I agree with you completely." Kai winced and Kimura dressed his wounds.

Kita frowned and looked around at them all. Then she looked down. "Let me go by myself."

"NO!" They all yelled in unison.

"Yes!" She snapped, making them all inch back. "I won't let you guys die! I won't let anymore innocent people die because of me! So please...let me go by myself."

One by one all the members agreed to letting her go by herself. Kita sighed and stood up from her spot on the ground. She drew her sword from her sheath and walked towards the middle of town.

**Sorry for the lateness, long chap, writers block, school, homework. T~T Long chap makes up for it, right? Anyways, the next chapter will be the last flashback chapter. It may or may not be long, but it will leave a cliffhanger~ See ya guys! I also plan on drawing Kita and Kimura, just give me a little time, kay? Picture is what Kai sorta looks like. Change eye color to light blue, change hair color to blonde, and its Kai!**


	5. War Time lll

Kimura and the rest of the team sat where Kita had told them to stay. Every once in a while they would get up and stretch, but they stayed where they were. When night fell they all laid down on the cold hard ground and fell asleep.

When the sun rose, Kimura got up and looked around.

_Where's Kita? She should have been back by now..._

Kimura quickly stood up and started walking for the middle of town before realizing she had left the others. She ran back to where they were sleeping and woke them up before they all headed towards the center of town again.

When Kimura got there, she saw dead bodies littering the town. Blood was splattered on the buildings, and knights were dragging bodies from the streets...well, what was left of them.

"What happened..." Kimura mummered.

"The monsters got in...A short boy dressed in black came and tried to help us, but one of there were to many...If only the rest of you weren't such cowards he would still be alive!" An old woman yelled angerly with tears in her eyes.

"Kita's...dead? She died..." Kimura whispered. A knight went to walk up to her and she turned around and glared at him. He backed up quickly and gulped. "You didn't help her...? You let her die?!"

"We had no choice, there were to many. She was already fataly wounded, she wouldn't have made it even if she had killed all those monsters."

"SO!? YOU SHOULDA HELPED HER, THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING BACK HOME FOR HER! SHE PROMISED HER OWN PARENTS THAT SHE WOULD DIE FOR YOU PEOPLE, BUT YOU WOULDN'T DO THE SAME FOR HER?!" Kimura yelled and stomped off to go to Kita's cabin.

Kai looked down at the ground and grit his teeth. He wished he could tell Kimura were she went...And what she had done.

**Next chap will be done sometime today. Epic cliffhanger! O0O Kai knows what happened to Kita, wonder what'll happen to Kimura in 5ish years..**


	6. Kai?

"Get out!" The king barked.

"No." Kita answered, glaring up at him. She stood up and stretched lazily, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back.

The guards quickly went into stance and put their hands on their hilts. Kai tilted his head in confusion. This girl reminded him of someone...but he couldn't remember who...what was her name again?

"I told you to leave." The king stood up angerly.

"Takashi Rei, 48 years old, born on July 6, was in the knights for fifteen years before meeting his wife. Had a daughter name Aika, her mother died when she was fifteen, she's eighteen years old, born on December 25. She wanted to join Koroshiya and even sent in the application until you denied it. You married another woman on the day of your wife's funeral, isn't that intresting?" Kita tilted her head and smiled widely.

"What are you getting at?"

"You killed your wife. You killed my parents. You killed my best friends parents. Your a murder, and I was sent her to complete my mission, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Red markings appeared beneath Kita's feet and she crouched slightly. She chanted under her breath and a few guards backed away, other tried charging her before the place exploded into flames.

Kita quickly jumped forward and grabbed the princess and the blonde haired boy.

"He-" Kai began but Kita shot him a look before turning around and running at full speed. Once they made it outside they stopped running and pretended that they were just passing by. Not much people noticed the trio and they managed to get out of town unnoticed.

"Who are you?!" Kai yelled, yanking his wrist free from Kita's grasp.

"Kurosaki Kita, I'm almost 20 years old, I was born on December 11, I was drafted for the knights when I was thirteen, my best friend was Kimura. You were in a squad with me, Kai Suo."

He stumbled backwards before covering his mouth in shock. "Your still alive...So the knights lied...they told me you had been killed for treason after trying to start your guild..."

"They didn't lay a single hand on me..They were to scared to. To you know where Kimura is? I need to see her again." Kita frowned and looked at the ground. "We haven't seen each other in a long time..."

"The last time anyone seen her, she was in your cabin crying..." Kai looked down at Aika who looked puzzled. "This is the princess, Aika. She was one of the people I had wanted to bring with me."

Kita straightened up and brished her hair out of her face. "Alright, lets go. Were going to Aspio, I bet that's were Kimura went." Kita started walking. "I left research notes on my night stand and hoped she would find them, if she did she's a mage at Aspio. Knowing her, she probably wanted to know about what I was doing before we became friends."

Kai chuckled.

**This is also short, but I don't feel like writing a very lone one -_- Doesn't everyone love Zagi? XD **


	7. Aspio, the City of Scholars

**We had to do a skit today in class XD Ours was so funny, I was trying so hard not to laugh while doing it that my face turned red X3 I was arrested for kidnapping, which my teacher thought was funny because she couldn't ever see me trying to hurt anyone XD Ya right...XD**

**Words: 974**

**Warning: Complicated Rita rants in here, watch out for'em XD I got them off google!**

When they finally reached Aspio, Aika sat down on a rock and sighed.

"Don't tell me your tired?" Kita said in disbeilf.

Aika glared up at her. "I was stuck in a castle all my life, do you really think I did a lot of walking, running, and fighting."

Kita narrowed her eyes. "Well if you _wanted_ to be in Koroshiya, then you wouldn't have gotten in, because you complain, whine, can't run, can't fight, and _can't get your dress dirty!"_ Kita shook her head and walked over to the gates of the city.

She flicked open her wallet and the guards let her pass but made Kai and Aika stay outside.

Kita walked into the town and looked around in amazement. _This place is so different then when me and Yuu came to visit when we were little. It's still dark, but everyone's cloaked, like their afraid of something._

Kita walked down a small hill where a house was sitting on the edge of a cliff. She smiled and shook her head before knocking on the door.

"No! Go away!" A voice said angerly.

"Aw, but I just wanna talk!" Kita shouted and laughed.

The door opened slowly and a girl with firey red hair was standing there. Her hair was waist length, and messed up. It looked like she was either rubbing the top of her head while thinking, or she just got up. Kita put her hand up and smoothed out her friends hair.

"Ya need to brush your hair." Kita laughed and patted the girl on the head.

"Is that really you Kita?" She asked, opening the door wider.

"Nope! I'ma ghost and I've come to haunt you for the rest of your life! Then we can go haunt a bunch of random people!"

Kimura shook her head and slapped Kita on the back of the head. "That's not funny, and you know it!"

"Aw, shut up and come to the gates with me! I found someone...Well, not someone, it's more like two people."

They both walked to the edge of the town and Kimura saw Kai and Aika.

"Kai!" Kimura yelled and when he turned around he was punched in the face.

He stumbled back and raised his fist to punch her in the face but stopped right before his hand collided with her face. He looked surprised for a moment before putting his hand down. Kimura ignored the fact that she had almost been punched and jabbed him the side.

"What the hell?! Why didn't you tell me Kita was alive?!" She yelled

"Cause she told me not to." He said, clutching his side and backing away from the younger girl.

"Doesn't mean you don't tell me that my only friend is alive!" She huffed and turned around. She stomped off towards her house and Kita followed behind her.

"Hey! Tell the guards to let us pass with you!" Kai yelled.

"No." Kimura said, looking over her shoulder. "Kita's the only one who'll understand this."

When they reached the house Kimura started to explain how blastia worked.

"Blastia are magic conduction vessels. Their technological devices developed by the Geraios Cilvilization around 1,250 years ago. Blastia utilize the primeval power aer to provide the people with the basics of fire, water light, and protection against monsters. These objects achieve their functions by converting aer into energy by way of a formula. They are marked by crets that indicate their atributes. If a blastia breaks, it loses its ability to absorb aer, causing it to malfunction. If that's what's causing the monsters to be able to get inside the city, then were all screwed. Blastia is composed of two parts: the body and the core. The body is the most distinctive part of a blastia, responsible for controlling the magic that is generated by the core. The core is a small sphere inside the body, made with the apatheia of an Entelexeia. Cores produce the magic through formulas which absorb aer. Unlike the body, which is easily produced through artificial means, the core is difficult to make wiithout prper materials, leading many people to steal them."

"Geez, how many blastia are there?" Kita asked.

"Aqua, the kind that produces clean pure water for drinking, washing, and other common use. Barrier, which protects us from monsters. But if it fails, the area immediately becomes susceptible to monsters. Bodhi is a small blastia commonly crafted into bracelets, and necklaces to be worn as accessories for the user. Crees is used to operate ships. Hoplon is a mobile blastia capable of collecting aer and shooting it at a target, seriously injuring and potentially killing the victim."

"Ah, I know that one. My guilds use them to guard my base."

Kimura was quiet for a moment before nodding and continued to explain the other blastia. "Lux is a light-emitting blastia that feeds off aer in order to function. Thermo is a thermometer blastia used to measure temperature. Hermes invented it. War is a teleprotation blastia that transfers matter from one place to another. Their found in Myorzo." She tapped her head for a moment. "There's another kind of blastia...I can't remember it..."

"Well I think that's enough explaining, and I have an idea of what I need to find. A new Barrier Blastia, that should protect the towns from the monsters...It's been a long time since monsters have attacked, but every once in a while they come around. It's honestly none of my guilds concern to kill the monsters and protect them, it's the knights, but..." Kita bit her bottom lip. "The knights aren't doing their job, and we haven't been busy in a while. So I guess we might as well try and get are guilds reputation up." Kita chuckled.

"I think you have a reputation already, and it isn't a good one."


	8. Shaikos Ruins

After Kimura had joined up with the rest of the team, she told them they needed to go to the Shikos Ruins.

"I have to go to my base first, then we'll go to the ruins." Kita said, looking up at the sky.

Kimura huffed and crossed her arms. "I really don't want to go see some of your guild members."

"Well that's to damn bad, isn't it?!" Kita laughed and ran off in the direction of her HQ.

"O-Oi, get back here!" Kimura yelled and chased the older girl.

Kai and Aika sweatdropped before walking in the direction the two other girls were going in. Aika was thinking and Kai was thinking about what had happened to Kita after she had "died".

_"Do NOT, tell Kimura where I'm going. I can't kill the rest of these monsters, there are to many of them. I found out about something about the kinng and queen, and I need to be able to form Koroshiya and get some members so we can get some evidence. Then I'll be taking this to the higher ups."_

_"But what happens if you die?" _

_Kita shook her head and gave Kai a quick hug before standing up. "I won't die."_

Before Kita had left after they had found her "body," Kita had given Kai his sword that he always kept by his side.

"Kai?" Aika waved her hand in front of his face, making him jump a bit and looked down.

"Y-yeah?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." He muttered and started walking faster. Aika sighed and walked behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit thats huge! What is that?!" Kimura yelled in amazement.

"That, is my HQ." Kita laughed and walked up to the door. Two men wearing the asme cloths Kit had on bowed and moved out of the way, watching the three others walk in behind her.

The whole building was made of concrete, and black fences lined the perimeter. There were five gates leading inside the HQ, each heavily guarded with assassins who wouldn't hesitate to even killa child if it was trying to get into HQ.

Inside of the HQ the concrete walls were painted bright blue, and the walls were lined with different kinds of explosives, guns, swords. There were Katanas, SMG's, M16's, 9mm pistoles, magazines were on tables underneath them, flash gernades and nukes.

"How many weapons do you need?!" Aika glared at Kita. "These should be going to are knights to protect the towns."

Kita stopped walking and threw her head back laughing. "T-thats h-hilarious...pft...You actually think knights are gonna p-p-protect the towns, hahahaha!" She calmed down and smiled evilly up at the weapons. "We buy this stuff on the black market. No one else can get these, and we need it more than your knights. They don't help people without pay. They only protect the rich towns, they don't give a shit about the smaller towns. Sorry little princess, but your knights aren't gonna ever get this much equipment."

Aika fisted her hands and glared at the girl in front of her. The knights didn't do that...! Did they...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man dressed all in black walked into the room the other four were in. He had a hood covering his face, and he flipped it off when he seen Kita. He had dark brown hair, and red eyes.

"Yo, boss! Got new recruites?" He flopped down in a chair and grabbed a can of pop out of a cooler beside his chair.

"Toss me one." Kita said and caught the soda with one hand took a sip before answering his question. "The knight is. The princess won't get in here to save her life, and the mage is...well, she's mage, ya don't see to many in guilds."

"So you're Ki-chans best friend!" He smiled evilly before walking off into some room.

Kita glared at him and Kimura threw a book at him.

"Baka!" Kimura yelled behind him and we heard a laugh from the other end.

I smirked and she growled at me. "Rei likes to pick on people, ignore him."

We all walked around for a minute and I showed them around HQ before getting a pile of books and throwing them into a sack. I changed my work cloths for a baggy black tee and jeans with boots that went up to my knees. I had a black bracelet with me and Kai's name engraved on it in silver. I had a necklace that had me and Kimura's name engraved in silver on it. We had gotten them sometime during the war.

She grabbed her favorite sword, a demon slaying sword named "Kurihari."

Kimura started to get impaitent since she wanted to hurry up and go check on the Shiakos Ruins. So they left and headed towards the ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is it, huh?" Kai asked, looking around.

"Bet knights don't come to ruins to much, neh?" Kita laughed, nudging him.

He laughed and smiled down at her. "No they don't. We don't exactly know about Aer Krenes and other stuff about Blastia."

She nodded and they kept walking. Aika had been silent most of the way, and whenever she looked at her she was either glaring at her or glaring at Kai. Kita scoffed and turned around.

_Probably jealous because I know her boyfriend better then she does. _She silently laughed.

After walking around for a while (and getting attacked by monsters), Aika decided it be nice to press something that was sticking out the wall. It ended up being a trap, and everyone had to run as far as the could away from the arrows that were shooting out from all angles of the ceiling.

When they finally reached a room that wasn't trying to kill them they were met with a very large...blastia powered monster, thing...(I don't know what it is :P)

"It won't attack us, right?" Aika asked.

"YA! LET'S GET ATTACKED BY A GIGANT MONSTER!" Kita screamed, running over to it and looking at it.

"The cores been taken out, it can't run." Kimura mumbled to herself. She was now standing beside Kita.

Kita turned around to go look for something to help her climb on top of the monster when she was hit from the back and slammed into a wall. She screamed in pain and fell on the concrete floor on her side. Her vision was fuzzy, and she could hear people screaming in the backround.

"Damn..." Kimura muttered, dodging another hit from the gigantic monster.

Aika ran over to Kita and went to heal her.

"NO!" Kai yelled and rammed into Aika from the side.

She went flying across the room and she stood up and glared at him.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't heal her! Don't try and heal Kita!" He said, kneeling beside the black haired girl. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

A man standing above the monster muttered angerly.

"Kai..." Kita muttered. "Man...up there...take out...core..."

He nodded and looked over at Kimura who was trying to hold the thing off.

"Ai-" He started but he quickly shut his mouth. She wouldn't do it. She hated Kita. She would rather let them all die then save Kita. Aika looked up at him with angery eyes and he grit his teeth. He didn't know why he liked her. She was stuck up, even if she tried not to show it.

He put Kita against the corner of a wall. "I'll be back." He whispered and bolted for the mage.

He ran up the stairs that were on the far side of the room and ran up behind the mage. He lifted up his sword and smacked him on the back of the head. The mage fell to the floor and Kimura shot the monster with a fire ball. She ran up behind it nad quickly cut it's circut.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

The monster stopped moving and Kai dragged the body of the mage downstairs by his hood. He tossed him towards Kimura while he walked over to Kita and helped her stand up. She put her arm around his neck and he put his arm around her waist.

"Ya okay?" He whispered and she smiled at him.

"Mhm~ You?" She patted his head lightly.

He laughed and nodded. When they reached the mage Kita's smiled faded and she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the mage's head.

"O-oi, wa-"

Kita pulled the trigger.


End file.
